Timeline of Joshua World history/2016
2016 January 2016 February 2016 *February 21 - **Boeing747guy joins the EDU team. **ED: Game Testing reaches 500 visits in less than a month. March 2016 *March 7 - **A glitch happened in the ED: Game Testing hub where some people couldn't teleport to a testing game (which may have been caused by ROBLOX bugs). **There are 22 fans in the EDU group as of this date. *March 9 - Other than March 21st, ways71USEDTOBE said that Calisota has copyright issues because it looked like UD: Newark even though it has few differences. *March 21 - External Driving became a subject of controversies and copyright issues that resulted in lots of changes to some map names (example: Alicota state name) The Alicota controversy happened on January 29th 2016 when Exorist998 (Now FedoraSavage) told Driving to change the name (although it was Jakethegamer144) It was then changed to Calisota as a result. On March 9th, ways71USEDTOBE said that Calisota has copyright issues because it looked like UD: Newark even though it has few differences. *March 24 - CanadianRoadGeek gets kicked out of the EDU team due to an argument (similar incident like UnknownDOT). *Other - Throughout March to July 2016, lots of people left from the EDU to the NADU (North American Driving Universe) because of the heavy criticism they had with EDU due to the Newburg controversy which people say it is a ripoff of Newark and Joshua Reed ended up kicking them off because of the criticism. April 2016 *April 2 - All EDU models and games become copylocked to prevent people from stealing. *April 4 - Joshua Reed turns 14 years old. *April 10 - EDU refuses to take down External Driving: Newburg. JaketheGamer144 returns to EDU and leaves again for various reasons. Newburg gets fixed with a few glitches. *April 28 - Newburg gets vandalized again by a driving universe team. This time, it gets changed to Noobburg with a message GUI saying TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO. The Newburg title gets fixed a few minutes later. May 2016 *May 1 - Hydrolock starts an argument in the EDU. *May 14 - External Driving: Newburg is hacked by MakeAmerica2008Again and changed to UrmomsvilleXD and made EDU hub uncopylocked and told people to dislike it. *May 22 - Anti-EDU protesters create vandalism on both the External Driving and the Joshua Videos wiki due to a huge argument. Robloxians Aspiringshortlot, Hydrolock, CanadianRoadGeek, and doy2 were suspected of vandalizing the wiki. *May 29 - The Civilizations and Humans series was taken off of the upcoming Joshua World Channel programming list due to how strange it would be to air a mapping series on the channel. June 2016 *June 13 - Joshua World's YouTube channel is created as Joshua World Productions. *June 18 - The trailer of Civilizations and Humans is released. *June 19 - **The first episode of Civilizations and Humans: Planet Earth is released. **Agnes and Lilly was confirmed to be an upcoming show for Joshua World Channel. July 2016 *July 4 - External Driving Testing: Tuckers Crossroads, Tennessee was added to the External Driving game testing hub. *July 7 - External Driving: Game Testing hub gets two thousand visits. *July 28 - External Driving begins its unoperated era. This 8 month long era completely made the EDU community inactive. This caused all of the EDU games to be cancelled. August 2016 *August 3 - External Driving Universe (EDU) officially shuts down. Just about every EDU game moves to Infinity Driving Universe (IDU). September 2016 *September 7 - The Pickle Pig trailer #2 is released. *September 8 - The first two sneak peaks of The Pickle Pig are released. *September 11 - The Old Woman's Nightshifts was confirmed to be released on October 28, 2016. *September 11 - Tossed Salad was confirmed to be released on November 17, 2016. *September 17 - The third sneak peak of The Pickle Pig is released. *September 19 - The fourth sneak peak of The Pickle Pig is released. *September 20 - The fifth and final sneak peak of The Pickle Pig is released. *September 23 - The Pickle Pig becomes the very first movie to be released. *September 25 - Joshua World's Facebook page is created. October 2016 *October 4 - External Driving Universe shuts down for the second time. *October 28 - The short film The Old Woman's Nightshifts is released. November 2016 *November 4 - The short film Sophie on the Bus is released. *November 17 - The short film Tossed Salad is released. *November 25 - The Joshua World forum site is created. December 2016 *December 1 - **The television channel JWR Network launches. **John Questo and Jerry Creamer premiere on JWR Network at 4 and 4:15 p.m. CT.